Just My Luck
by EternalRose
Summary: I thought when I signed the contract for this particular apartment that all I’d be getting was the apartment itself. What I didn’t expect was a smooth-talking, handsome redhead with an obsession for small, blue-eyed blondes to come along with it. AkuRoku
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own KH and all of it's characters.

**A/N: **Just another fic I had to write. It's probably not good for me because I have exams in a few weeks, but it just kept bugging me... keeping me up all night whilst the story was going through my head so... here it is :)

* * *

Life was hard to deal with as it was. Forget all the sweet sugary wrapping that most packages come in; that's all just a cover. No life was perfect. My life certainly wasn't.

I just wanted a quiet little place, somewhere where I could just let myself go. Get some peace and quiet. A place to call my own. I thought I found that place, too. It had the perfect seaside view, easy access to the neighbouring town and the neighbours were pretty friendly (if you like old people and yobs trying to get into you apartment in the middle of the night). I had actually believed - though very briefly - that my luck was actually changing. I thought that after my parents deaths and living off my brother's income for five whole years, I could just get my own little place, settle down. Get through college. Get a decent job. Pay my own rent. You know, those kind of independent grown-up things that us adults are supposed to do. I was eighteen, after all.

But life doesn't always work the way you want, does it? Scratch that, life _never_ works the way you want. And I, Roxas Strife had to learn that the hard way.

When I first bought my fully furnished apartment, I was finally beginning to settle in after the overwhelming sense of achievement of actually doing something myself had finally wore off. But good things never last - for me, anyway.

I only thought, well I presumed, that when I signed the contract for this particular apartment that all I'd be getting was just the apartment itself. What I didn't expect was a smooth-talking, handsome redhead with an obsession for small, blue-eyed blondes to come along with it. But heck, that's life for you.

* * *

**A/N:** It's just the opening, but I'd like to know what all you guys think :) Thankiess x


	2. The Move

Number Eight, Sunset Hill Apartments, Twilight Town; it was a peaceful place, perfect view, perfect neighbours. The lot. Well, that's mostly because he'd lived in the same place for five whole years straight - the rent was cheap. Plus it was in the middle of town so he could easily access the stores when he ran out of supplies. _And_ he could practice with his band as loud as he wanted- no-one complained, of course. He was well-liked by all the neighbours, both young and old.

He worked part-time in a music store, the rest of his time was dedicated to band practice, TV lounging and of course, binging almost everyday of the week. But hey, that was life. He had nothing special to look forward to, no love life, no job that people would kill to have (more like they'd kill themselves to get out of it) and more or less no life. Not that he really cared, life was just life. He had lots of friends; they were his substitute family seeing as his parents had disowned him for not taking over the family company. Who wants to be one of those blood-suckers with an official looking briefcase - because that's what they were: just for show - anyways? Certainly not him. He just had to be patient before his band made it big. They had an audition with a small company in a few weeks so he was pretty stressed out.

He stuffed a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it and inhaling a big breath of smoke. He closed his eyes as the grey cloud burned in his chest, calming him and he blew it out again. Not a good habit he knew, but he couldn't care less.

"Axel!"

_Great timing_, he thought bitterly.

"Where the _hell _are you?"

"In the alley!" Axel called out, taking another drag of his smoke.

"Axel! This is your _fourth _break in _one_ hour - what do you think I'm paying you by the hour for, huh? Get your ass back to work now!" Was all Axel heard, followed by the loud stomping of footsteps before his boss, Cid, appeared red-faced around the corner. Axel offered a friendly smile, puffing out another cloud of smoke. Cid tapped his foot on the ground looking pissed (Axel thought he looked like an oversized lobster).

"Smoking that shite again?" Cid asked irritably.

He replied by taking another long drag and purposefully blowing it towards him, smirking. He chuckled when Cid flapped his hand irritably in the air, batting away the unfriendly smoke, looking even more pissed.

"Ah, this is good stuff," Axel croaked, sighing with content as the thick smoke suffocated his lungs, and the bitter, cool tingle fizzled out.

"You can write that on your tombstone," Cid shot back lazily, folding his large muscled arms over his chest.

Axel chuckled dryly, flicking the used bud onto the floor and snuffing it with his size ten boot. "Maybe," he said, "but that's won't be for a long time. I got things to do."

Cid nodded. "Yeah, like getting your skinny ass back to work. Those boxes ain't gonna deliver themselves, you know. Hell, I'd be rich if they did, 'cos I wouldn't be paying misfits like you to hang around smoking like chimney's all day long. I tell ya' if your little princess ever found out 'bout this habit of yours, the shit would be hitting the fan." A sudden grin split his face. "I'd like to see her giving your ass a good whoopin'."

Axel smirked in reply, stuffing his hands in his pockets and striding passed Cid. The scent of his musty deodorant reached his nose as he passed, mixed with the lingering scent of smoke. He was going to have to shower before 'his princess' got a whiff of that. She wouldn't be pleased with him to say the least - she was a lot younger than him, yet she acted like his mother. Sometimes he really didn't know what to do with her.

"She sure would," Axel agreed as Cid walked next to him. "She'd have to catch me first."

The Vibe music store was fairly empty when he entered, which was usual for this time of day.

He picked up the long package waiting to be delivered - by hand, since he preferred to walk - with a long sigh and slung it over his back. It was a blue Gibson guitar and quite a beauty at that and it'd come in the other day to be repaired as the neck had worn out, but it was almost too nice that Axel barely wanted to taint it with his hands. Yeah, he loved guitars. He was the main guitar player in his band, so why wouldn't he.

On the way out of the shop he passed a familiar blonde head poking out of one of the shelves, his fingers roaming through the assortment of CD titles - Cid had an OCD for checking that they were all in alphabetical order. He smirked as the thought crossed his mind.

Cid looked up as the familiar buzzer of the doorbell sounded when Axel opened it. He folded his arms. "Hey, kid. You sure you don't want to use the truck? I fixed up the brakes" - yet another of Cid's specialities; cars - "you won't go crashing into some tree again."

"You said that last time," Axel laughed. "But no, I'd rather walk. It's on my way home, anyway."

"It's in the opposite direction."

Axel shrugged. "I like walking."

"If you're sure," Cid said uncertainly.

"See you tomorrow," he said brightly and offered a small smile before exiting the store.

The streets were as usual, really busy at this time of day; five o'clock was when most people finished work around here and also when busy shoppers were heading off home to put their feet up. He followed the path of the crowd along the elongated street towards the Sunset Terrace. That was where his delivery was.

Long black hair swished in a neat pony-tail and that long black pencil skirt was recognisable anywhere. Tifa Strife. His old college friend and agony aunt - when he had a problem, he'd go to Tifa. But he hadn't seen her for years, so there was a chance he could be wrong… but there was no point in just thinking about it.

Grinning, he hurried through the crowd towards her retreating slender form. "Tifa!" he called out, weaving between a couple who parted hesitantly to let him pass. "Tifa!"

The raven haired woman failed to hear him, but he still had to find out. Axel wasn't known for giving up so easily. In fact, he rarely gave up at all.

She turned slightly so that he could see her face and what was that - a baby bump? No way, was she pregnant? By the way her hazel eyes glittered and her pale skin gleamed, even in the dying sunlight, he could tell instantly that it was Tifa. Who could have got her knocked up, though? In college she was never one to have a boyfriend, always hung up on that What's-His-Face… Oh Cloud, yeah that was it. But he had a girlfriend at the time, so could it have been him?

He was just buzzing with excitement at the thought of it.

Tifa suddenly stopped, turning around to cross the road. It was clear so Axel hurried to follow. On the other side, he caught up with her swiftly.

"Tifa!" he said again, pretty sure she could hear him this time.

Tifa turned her head from side-to-side, looking out for who called her name, so Axel yelled it again. Finally, she half-turned to face him, and frowned for a moment, trying to place his face in some part of her mind and then, suddenly, she grinned. A huge, welcoming grin.

"Axel?" she asked, only slight hesitation in her voice.

He nodded, halting about a meter from her. "How long has it been?"

She laughed. "Six, seven years. Give or take."

He smiled in return. "So... you're pregnant, I see."

Tifa's face dropped. "Are you saying I'm fat?"

Scratching his neck wearily, he said, "well, I hate to say it, but you're definitely more" - he eyed her stomach for a moment - "_rounded_ than I remembered."

"Six months," Tifa announced, giggling at him. "I'm due in July. He's quite the energetic little guy."

"Can I?" he asked hesitantly, reaching his hand between them a little.

Tifa smiled sweetly, gripping his hand in hers and placing it gently over her large bump. Axel's eyes softened and he leaned his head closer, as though listening to the baby slumbering inside.

"Hello in there," Axel cooed, making Tifa giggle. "You make sure to be a reek havoc like a good little boy for uncle Axel, okay?"

The stomach suddenly gave a little kick and Axel gasped, pulling away. His eyes were wide, staring form the bump to his hand and then to Tifa in bewilderment.

"He kicked," he said slowly. "I think he likes me."

"He definately does," Tifa agreed, beaming at him. Axel almost had to blink, because she looked like she was glowing. You know, that glow most mothers have prier to giving birth; the rosy cheeks, bright, ever-shining eyes and a smile to shine even in the darkest of places.

"So, who's the lucky-"

But he couldn't finished his sentence. He barely had enough time to look up before a definite screech and two bright lights were seen heading straight for him. And it was heading towards him fast, too. Sparks flying from the wheels, screams of horror echoing around him and the crowds rushing away to escape it. But Axel and Tifa never stood a chance, because it all happened in slow motion. His eyes met Tifa's, wide and scared. All that registered on her face as she clutched her stomach was absolute fear, and not for her, it was for her child.

_Beep._

In the few milliseconds he had to spare he reached out without thinking, pushing Tifa out of the way and shielded his eyes from the harsh bright lights glaring at him. He couldn't run, he couldn't even breath.

_Beep._

The last thing he saw was Tifa screaming at him to get away. The last thing he heard was the deafening screech and crunch of the car and something else, something more sickening.

It was him, back first into the bumper, flying ten feet into the air and colliding hard with the tarmac.

_Beeeeeeep._

* * *

"You okay, buddy?"

Roxas was stood looking over his room, well ex-room. He was moving into his new apartment today and he was feeling a little lost amidst all the excitement because he was finally leaving this place; his older brother, Cloud's house. There'd be no more warm meals cooked by his sister-in-law, Tifa, when he came home from college. No more Cloud to pick him up when he fell.

He'd be one his own two feet for the first time in his life. And he was scared.

He felt an arm wrapping around his shoulders, warm and comforting and then a soft large hand ruffling his golden locks. He laughed, pushing away the arm and turned to face the owner, his brother Cloud. Blue eyes smiled down at him behind long, curving lashes and a sheepish grin curved onto lips.

"I'm fine," Roxas told him, but there was a hint of hesitation in his voice. "Just going to miss this place, I suppose."

Cloud placed his hand on Roxas' dainty womanly shoulders. "You can come back any time you want. Tifa and I will always pull out the couch for you."

"Yeah. Now that I'm being kicked out because of someone that's not even been born yet," Roxas laughed.

Cloud leaned back, feigning a stern look as he wagged his finger at him. "Hey, don't talk about my son like that."

"Don't spoil him too much, will you? You know what happened to Sora," Roxas reprimanded him in a teasing voice. His blue eyes were gleaming mischievously.

His twin brother, Sora had been doted on by their parents and as a result of his spoiled youth had turned rather… gay. He and his boyfriend Riku lived in a huge house - due to Riku's quite 'well-off' parents - and were living the La Vida Loca life. In fact, they had so much money Roxas had to hide his wallet before Sora could try and sneak some cash into it, because he really, really needed it. But Roxas was too proud; he hated being cared for. He'd rather do things himself. At least, that's what he tried to make himself believe.

"If I didn't have Tifa I think I'd be screwing Riku with all the money he's got in his back pocket," Cloud said and from Roxas could see, he was telling the truth. Cloud must've noticed his grimace because he started smirking at him. "Oh, come on, Rox. It's a joke."

Then a thought struck him. Was Sora really only dating Riku because he was loaded? Did he not really love him? Was he straight? No, he couldn't be… but it was a peculiar thought. He wasn't really sure whether Sora could pull such a good act off, but he had gone a little weird since their parents died; he used to lock himself in his room for days. So… could it be he was deceiving them?

"You don't think Sora's… lying, do you?" The blonde's brows were furrowed.

Cloud looked slightly surprised and then he just chuckled. "Sora? Not Gay?" He hit Roxas over the head lightly. "Don't be silly, idiot. That goof is almost too gay to function."

A little relieved, Roxas smiled slightly, scratching his neck. "You're right. Just a thought."

There was a resounding honk from outside and Roxas visibly stiffened. Was it that time already? Cloud seemed to hear it, too, because he turned to look at his little brother, a small smile on his face and eyes wide and worried, scrutinising his expression. He reached over to ruffle his hair once more and laughed, then picked up Roxas' bag.

"Time to go, kid."

Roxas nodded. "Yeah."

They made their way across the hallway and out of the front door, eyes settling on the familiar blue Bentley convertible parked in front of the house, roof down. Two heads were poking out.

"Roxas, hurry up!" Sora called out, but he was smiling at him. Riku had his arm latched behind his headrest, smirking. He waved a little when he saw his eyes wander over to him.

"Better go, kid," Cloud told him.

Roxas turned to face him again. There was an expression of both sadness and - was that - pride? - in his eyes. Cloud was proud of him. He leant over to grip his shoulder in a one armed hug and kissed his forehead.

"I'll miss you, little buddy," Cloud sighed and pulled away.

"You'll just miss my wonderful assortment of DVD's you can no longer borrow." That earned Roxas a smile chuckle. He picked up his bag and lugged it over his shoulders as he hurried over to the car. Cloud watched his movements sadly.

"Hey, Sora! Riku!" Cloud yelled behind him. "Keep an eye on 'im for me, will ya? Your neck of the woods isn't exactly the safest."

"Sure, sure," Riku answered, flapping his hand around dismissively. "Wouldn't want poor, innocent Roxas to trip over his own shoelaces."

Roxas scowled at the laughter that erupted from all three males surrounding him. "I'm not impotent," he argued as he settled in one of the back seats, "I can look out for myself. Just you watch."

Sora smiled at him from the rear-view mirror. "If you say so. I bet you'll be crawling back here within a week."

* * *

Packing away his furniture was a long, gruelling task. Good job Sora offered to stay and help whilst Riku had to rush into work. Roxas didn't mind much; he was a little nervous around Riku and it was partly because he was afraid Riku would be checking out his ass every time he turned around. Don't get him wrong, he liked gays - although not too much, but they just made him exceedingly nervous. He was a straight guy and Riku wasn't… so it was a little uncomfortable. Sora was the only exception to that.

Speaking of Sora, where had he got to? Looking around the spacey room full of cardboard boxes, Sora wasn't in sight.

"Roxas, hey. Check this out!" Sora exclaimed, somewhat muffled by the dividing walls. Roxas followed the direction of the voice, a small frown knitting his brows.

"What is it? Some kind of secret hideout or something?" Roxas asked, mentally rolling his eyes.

Sora was stood in his soon-to-be bedroom in front of the long mirror fitted into the wall and Roxas could see the wide-stretching smile lighting up his cutie face. His twin blue eyes twinkled, widening when he saw him approaching from behind. Then something in Sora's hand caught his eye; a long shaped piece of wood, and a long spiked strap laced over his dainty shoulders. His eyes narrowed.

"Where did you get _that_?" Roxas snapped, eyeing the instrument with disgust.

Soar's sheepish grin vanished, replaced by something similar to remorse and - fear? He let his hand fall from the instrument, eyes locking with Roxas'.

"It's just a guitar, Roxas," Sora said lightly, as though to a small cornered animal. "I found it in the closet."

Just a guitar? What the hell? Did he know what that meant, huh? Sora knew that he hated music - he hated it. No, he despised music to the very core. It did no good to anyone. His parents had found that out the hard way; dying on a plane crash on their way home from doing a gig in America.

"And what are you doing holding it?"

Sora shrugged defensively. "I was just looking at it."

"Well get rid of it!" he chided coldly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Turning to face his brother with a small air of irritation, Sora pursed his lips, resting his fingers on the strings lightly.

Roxas' eyes shot to his hand warningly. "Sora," he growled.

"Lighten up," Sora said, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm not going to play it."

"I don't care about that, Sora - just get rid of it!"

"Stop being such a Drama Queen!"

Roxas' eyes narrowed suddenly and his face visibly hardened. "You think I'm overacting about this? You think this is a joke?"

"Christ, Roxas! It's not like I'm playing it. All I did was touch it; you really need to calm yourself down!" Sora half-yelled, raising his hands in the air for emphasis. His tone suddenly softened. "I hate this, you know. I don't like seeing you like this."

Roxas turned his head away, unable to look at the pained expression across his beloved brothers face and a terrible aching pang shifted through his heart, tearing it in two. But he had to be like this; he couldn't help it. He was usually good at hiding his pain, but when there was music… he just lost it.

"If you hate seeing me like this," he muttered quietly, "then take it out of my sight."

"How?"

"I don't care, just do it. Throw it out; keep it - whatever!" Roxas turned around to leave the room, but Sora's voice stopped him.

"Hey, I'm sorry. But you know you're not the only one…" Sora called after his gently and Roxas could almost see the wounded expression stretched across his usually animated face. It hurt.

"I know," he replied.

"I just wish you'd tell me things, like you used to… I want to know what's going on inside your head."

Roxas sighed, half-turning to give his brother a slight, if not reassuring smile. "When I figure out for myself, you'll be the first to know."

* * *

A/N: Sorry there's no AkuRoku yet but there will be some next chapter (hopefully)  
For those who might be confused, the girl Axel talks about is actually a girl, not a guitar and you will find out who she is later.


End file.
